The Lover of Evil- A Jolteon Fanfic
by Joltthejolteon
Summary: Its like the Servant of Evil, but a story. With a few major twists. And an actual plot.


(So, I was watching Servant of Evil- Jolteon version on YouTube… after the crying, I was inspired to write a remake of it, sooooo enjoy)

I don't own the rights to the song, or anything really. Except Jolt. Jolt is mine. And the characters. All mine. If, however, you want to name your Jolteons after mine, go right on ahead. But if they lose a battle against an Umbreon, they lose the right to be called Jolt. Jolt never loses. Ever.

The little Eevee and her friend rolled down the hill of the snowy countryside, laughing and screaming in joy. Her soft white fur glistened in the snow, next to his brown pelt. When they finally reached the bottom, he hit first, and she landed on his stomach. They laid like that for a while, their laughter slowly dying down. A slight snow began to fall, and the silver Eevee sneezed, then looked down at her friend, surprised by her outburst. More giggles. She broke down into laughter when she saw his happy face, as she always did, then lowered herself back down on him, and laid her head on his chest. The valley was lit ablaze by the mid-evening sun, turning the snow vibrant hues of red, yellow, orange and violet, and making the snowflakes look like falling embers. The brown Eevee put his paw on her head, and kept it there. Her heart rate intensified at the contact but he couldn't feel it. _If only he knew…_ she thought. If only he knew how she felt about him. "Flash, come in for dinner!" Flash's mother called, snapping the both of them back to reality. She walked out and saw them then, one on the other, with Flash's paw on her head. "Yeesh, you two. You're both too young to love each other THAT much…" Flash scrambled up from under her fast as lightning. "We're just friends!" he shot back. "Why does everyone think we love each other!?" The silver Eevee just lay there, her face entirely red. The Vaporeon noticed this, then looked back at her son, understanding in an instant. "If you say so. Hey, why don't we have Silver over for dinner, too? I phoned her parents, and they said it would be okay." Flash calmed down a bit, appeased, while Silver stood up, and nodded excitedly. "Hey Silve, why is your face red?" Flash asked when he saw. "My face? I-I-It's the snow! Totally t-the cold!" she stammered, than ran inside, followed by her confused friend.

The dinner turned into a sleep-over, to which there were no objections. Flash was happy he got to spend more time playing with his friend, and Silver was happy that she got to spend more time being with her crush. The two were playing happily in Flash's room, when there was a knock at the door. Both of the Eevees sat up. This knock wasn't like anyone's from their small village. This knock sounded official, and important. Both of them ran, Flash in the lead, to the door just as his mother opened it. Everyone was surprised by what they saw. Silver's mother and father, a limousine, and an Alakazam in a jet black royal uniform. "Is the Eevee named Silver here, Madame?" he asked, with practiced authority in his voice. "I'm Silver," Silver said from behind Flash. She stepped forward, followed closely by Flash. "You, young lady, are the last shiny Eevee left in our kingdom, and thereby next in line for the throne. Both Silver and Flash stared at the Alakazam, their mouths gaping wide open. He chuckled, expecting this. "Come with us, my dear. You're going to be a princess." Upon hearing this, Silver jumped excitedly, and ran to the limo with her parents. Flash's mother returned to her bedroom, leaving Flash and the Alakazam alone in the doorway. "So, wait. The palace in far away from here. How will she and I play together, and see each other now?" The Alakazam paused, then took a knee and looked him in the eyes. "She won't, young man. She's a princess now, and you're a commoner." He seemed truly apologetic as he watched Flash's eyes film over with tears. "She probably won't even remember you after a few weeks, either." Hearing that was too much for Flash. He broke down into sobs over his friend, his best friend, who was sitting in the limo, blissfully ignorant. "Can I at least go say goodbye to my best friend?" he asked, his voice getting shaky. The Alakazam stood, and wiped his eye. "No. If you do, she may not want to leave. I'm sorry, sir, I truly am. It has been a pleasure." With that, he turned, and made his way back to the Limo. "No! Silver!" Flash screamed at the top of his lungs, causing her to look. The limo took off, and Flash ran after it. He was much too slow, however, and stumbled, then fell into the Snow. He reached out for her a final time, as she did for him though the back window, unaware that she wouldn't see him again as a princess. "Don't go…" Flash sobbed into the snow. "Please, don't go…" but when he looked up, the limo was gone, his best friend with it.

Jolt thought of this memory as he stood at the entrance to the palace, a mixture of emotions swirling up inside him. He was happy to see her again after all this time, yet nervous, wondering if she really had forgotten him entirely after all this time. He took a deep breath, his white and golden uniform matching his fur well, and entered the palace. As the new servant of the queen, he was allowed total access. Silver, now named Emerald, had just been appointed the queen, despite not having a king by her side. Jolt was shaking as he walked up the grand staircase to her chamber, and knocked on the door. "Come in," came the familiar, yet more mature voice. He opened the door into the spacious bedroom. It was fit for a queen, with its luxury carpeting, walls, wooden ceiling, and all its high-class esteemed furnishings. On the royal purple silk sheets sat the green Jolteon, in her comfortable private clothes. She had meant to wear something special and esteemed to meet her new personal servant, but she just hadn't. She was still tired after her coronation just the day before. Jolt had meant to be official and professional, but seeing her again after all this time… He lost his nerve. He sat down next to the queen in blue pajamas, and to her utter shock, threw his arms around her and began to sob into her shoulder. She was so taken aback that she didn't do anything but sit there, and let him cry. After a few minutes, an eternity to both of them, Jolt sat up, and looked at her through his glassy eyes. "Silver… Oh Arceus, how I missed you…" No one called her Silver anymore, which added to her shock. She couldn't tell if she was outraged or sorry for him, or just who the hell he thought he was, addressing her like that. "Who… who are you?" she managed to get out. Jolt looked up, some of the emotion leaving him. Maybe she really had forgotten him after all… no. "Silver, it's me… It's Flash!" Silver's eyes shot open, and her pupils dilated. "Flash!" she screamed, and threw her arms around him, adding her tears of joy to his. "Flash! You came for me! I knew you would… I just knew it!" The two embraced each other for several long minutes, crying into each other's shoulders. Their apartheid was finally over, after all this time.

When another servant walked in to announce that dinner was ready, he was very surprised to find the queen lying with her personal servant, wrapped in his arms. He called the guards, and after some intense and confusing moments, Emerald explained the situation and ordered them to stand down. Each one of them left, thinking that they had just met the future king. She got dressed, still in his company, while he straightened himself up after laying with her for half an hour. After that, he accompanied her to the dining room, arm in arm (or what passed for that considering they were quadruped Jolteons) The castle staff was very confused as to why the new guy was walking with his arm linked with the queen, and Emerald had to give everyone a formal introduction to Jolt, who sat there, embarrassed at all the attention he was receiving. After that, dinner was served. There were a few nobles and dignitaries visiting, but other than that the room was empty. Jolt and Emerald took the time as an opportunity to catch up, and as a result, were there talking long after dinner was over. All the royal affairs were being taken care of at the moment, and they had time to be with each other. It was late when they finally finished their conversation. Moonlight fell on the soft snow outside, but the sitting room was lit by a warm fire. "I guess id best be off to my chambers, now," Jolt yawned, but Emerald leaned her head on his shoulder, and snuggled up to him. "My prince has finally arrived, and he thinks that I will allow him to sleep in the servant's chambers? Preposterous." Jolt was thankful that her eyes were closed, and she couldn't see him blush. Emerald's feelings for him hadn't died. They had been resparked, and were even stronger now. "But I AM your servant, Emerald," he said. All sense of formality had been lost between them since Jolt had arrived, and there were no barriers between their friendships anymore. But were they just friends? Emerald certainly had grown up, and wasn't as shy as before. She had been dropping flirty hints to him all night, but her calling him her prince had confirmed it. In the end, he ended up taking Royal quarters right next to hers, despite his protests. "If you are my servant," she had said, teasingly, "Then I order you to stay by me." Jolt couldn't protest further, nor had he really wanted to. At long last, they were together again.

Several months later, on a personal assignment from Emerald, Jolt walked through the streets of the capital of Arcania, the nation neighboring their own. Jolt had become her most trusted servant, confidante and friend, and was trusted with her most important assignments. Presently, he had just finished signing a peace pact that may have averted a war, and was merrily on his way to catch his train home. He still had an hour, so he stopped at a café, and had himself a toasted cheese sandwich for lunch. He had been too nervous to eat anything prior to the signing, and now he attacked his meal with a ravenous hunger. When the last bite was devoured, the popped a piece of minty gum in his mouth, and sat for a moment, and had a look around. His eyes happened upon a particularly pretty water fountain, and sitting on which was a Leafeon, who was looking at him. When their eyes met, she blushed and looked away, as did he. She was beautiful, her natural beauty complementing the serene scene around her. Jolt spit out his gum, then made his way over to her. She didn't leave as he took a seat next to her, and whispered, "Hello." "Hi," she whispered back. Her voice complemented her soothing natural looks, and something about her was simply alluring to Jolt. It was love at first sight. "I… uh… noticed you looking at me," he said, wondering how he was ever going to proceed. He had never been good at flirting, and was usually too shy to even attempt. "And I couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful you looked sitting next to the fountain." The Leafeon giggled, blushing, and looked away for a moment. _Yes!_ Jolt thought, relived by her response. "I'm Jolt, sort of an ambassador from Frida." She looked back at him, and her eyes lit up. "You signed the peace agreement this morning, right?" Jolt nodded proudly. "The king is my father," she said. Jolt looked at her, startled, but then resumed his calm demeanor. "So you're the princess, huh? Is your name as pretty as you are?" The Leafeon's blush returned, and she scooted a bit closer to him. "I'm Dewdrop, but, really everyone that I know calls me Dew." Everything about her was truly stunning. "Beautiful…" Jolt whispered, and by now she was hooked. They talked until Jolt had to go, and by now they had both made it apparent that they were crushing on each other. "Dew, maybe, if you'd like…" Jolt stuttered as they walked to the station together. "It's stupid, I know, but I was wondering if you'd like to come back to Frida with me, just for a little while…" To his surprise she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number. "Daddy, yeah… I was thinking, er… Im going to Frida for a few days. Yes. Yeah… I will. No it wasn't because of that ambassador! … You saw…? Yes… It was… Wait, seriously? Thanks, daddy! I love you!" With that she hung up her cellphone, and by now Jolt was looking down blushing. "Word travels very quickly around here, I see," he remarked, and she nodded. Their train arrived just then, and he took her paw, and together they boarded. "So my dad says he saw a king in you…" Dew said, making Jolt look over. "A king in you… with me." Jolt didn't blush and look away, as she had expected him to. Instead, he took her paws in his, and leaned into her, as she did him. "Dew, I…" he began, but she cut him off by squeezing his paw. Their faces mere inches apart, Jolt crossed the small remaining gap, and their lips met for the first time.

"Hello, your majesty. My name is Dewdrop, princess of Arcana," Dew said, introducing herself to Emerald. "It's a pleasure to meet you, fair princess," Emerald said courteously. "But, if I may, why have you came all alone?" Dew smiled, and nudged Jolt. "Not alone, your majesty. I met your ambassador, and, long story short, I came here with him to visit. Emerald seemed to frown for just a moment, but quickly hid her displeasure. "Well, you're welcome here as long as you'd like to stay. If you need anything, just ask Jolt. He'll make sure you're comfortable, as I suspect he already has." There was a hint of venom in the last phrase that made Jolt nervous. Maybe this really wasn't such a good idea after all. Emerald got in her private car alone, and closed all the doors and windows so that not even the driver could see or hear her. A tear rolled down her cheek, followed by another, and another. "I knew he never liked me…" she muttered through her tears. "And now he's gone and brought someone back with him, rubbing it in my face…" She broke down then, and wept on the seat. "Why?! Why doesn't he love me?!" she cried for a few more minutes, until jealousy and rage began to overtake her. "No! He does love me, I'm sure of it! It's that bitch who's blinding him!" Her anger took away her tears as she plotted to get rid of that stupid Leafeon that had blinded HER Jolt.

That night, after dinner, Dew and Jolt sat together on the patio of Jolt's room, enjoying the moonlight and the snow together. Dew was relaxed in his lap, and he calmly was rubbing her belly. She liked the sensation of him touching her. She liked everything about him in general, even as Jolt loved her for who she was. Without Jolt realizing, his paw was getting progressively lower. They were both naked, as clothes were only wore for jobs of special occasions. She took notice when he drifted below her waistline, but said nothing. Today had been a day of new experiences, and apparently, so too would the night. When his paw was low enough, she thrusted her legs upward and apart, so that his paw drifted over her vagina. Jolts paw froze, but Dew had expected that. She put her paw over his, and made him rub her sensitive spot. She released his paw when he began rubbing on his own, and sat there, enjoying it. She wore a pleasured grin as she surveyed the land around the castle, keeping her legs propped up and open on the railing. His rubs were slow at first, bus as he felt her get wetter and wetter, they got faster, and more exited. Dew felt something poke her from behind, and heard Jolt moan softly. She turned around to see him with his tongue hanging out, his cheeks crimson and his eyes glazed over. She put a paw on his cheek and whispered, "Let's skip the foreplay, and get right to the main event…" Jolt nodded, excited, in no position to deny her or himself what they wanted. She got off him for a moment, faced him, and slowly got back on. He positioned his shaft below her needy entrance as she lowered herself down onto it, until finally his tip was in her. It was both of their first times, but knowing what was to come, Dew threw herself down on his cock, shattering her hymen. It hurt at first, but she urged him to trust, and he did. A little bit of blood leaked out, bust soon the pain was replaced by an exquisite pleasure. Leaf leaned down and rested on his shoulder, letting him do the work and control the pace. He did an excellent job for his first time, starting off slow, and knowing when to get faster and harder just when she wanted him to. Both were too focused on their fucking to say a word; the only sound came from their increasingly intense moans. Jolt pleasured the both of them for 2 hours, until finally he was on the edge of his climax. "W-where?!" he half moaned, half shouted. It didn't take long for Dew to decide. "Inside me!" she cried, and Jolt was already too close to protest. Suddenly, his pace slowed to a halt, and he rammed his shaft into her as deep as he could. He locked his arms around her and held her tightly. "Dew!" he shouted, and his cock burst inside her.

A servant opened the door the next morning to see Jolt and Dew in bed, their arms around each other, out cold. They looked as if they had had a long night, which they had. She felt sorry that she had to wake them when they were sleeping so peacefully together, but orders were orders. "Jolt. Hey, Jolt. Wake up." She tried to sound as calm and soothing as she could, and Jolt slowly opened an eye. "The queen wants you." Jolt had been very clear that he wasn't formal with the staff, and they could be casual with him. This, in their eyes, made him just as good as them, and he gained their love and respect for it. The Marill left then to go about her other duties, leaving Jolt to get ready. Dew stirred, but Jolt put a paw on her cheek. "I'll be right back," he whispered. She nodded without opening her eyes as Jolt got out of the bed, and made for the door. "And Dew?" he said, just before opening it. "Yeah?" "I love you." With that, he opened the door and left._ He's the one._ Dew thought, groggily. _He's the one I'll be with. He's my king, as I am his queen…_ Meanwhile, Jolt hurried through the palace to the bathing chamber of the staff, and freshened up a bit before going to see Emerald. While he was in there, another servant, Inferno, the Flareon, nudged him. "Congrats on last night with that Arcanian princess!" he said, and Jolt flushed. "Spread the word. Tell the entire staff to help a brother out, and don't. Fucking. Let. Emerald. Know." Inferno chuckled, then nodded and went to spread the message. Jolt wasn't nervous. The palace staff were all tight, and could be trusted with a secret. He was in good paws. "You summoned me?" he asked as he opened the door to the queen's chamber. Emerald sat on her bed, naked, looking out at the sunrise. "Jolt, do you like me?" she asked. "Yes, of course," he replied, getting a little nervous now. "Do you respect me as your queen?" "Yes." "Would you do anything that I asked of you, no matter how horrid?" "Yes." "Are you loyal to me?" "Yes." Finally Emerald turned around to face him, and laid down. She spread her legs, not intentionally at first, but then she saw him staring at her slit. She giggled, and spread them a bit more for him. "You like what you see?" Jolt looked away then, blushing hard. "Why have you summoned me?" Emerald sat up, and walked over to him. "I want you to do something for me. You won't like it, and you may hate me for it, but if you're loyal to me, you'll do it." Jolt really didn't like the sound of that. "I want you to kill Dewdrop."

Jolt finished wrapping the cloak around Dew. "I'm sorry, Dewwy," Jolt sobbed, the tears streaming down his face. "I'm so, so sorry…" Dew gave him a hug. "Jolt, when this all blows over, come to me. I swear I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes." They shared a brief kiss, then Dew turned around. "I love you, Dewdrop. Stay safe…" Dew began to walk into the woods behind the palace. "I love you too, Jolt. Always, and forever…" She began to run, and soon was lost amongst the trees. Jolt watched her go, then turned around, and tried to regain his composition. He knew this would not blow over. When her father learned of what Emerald had ordered him to do, it was all too possible that there would be war. Jolt looked up at the palace. Emerald. His poor, hurt, Emerald. He couldn't pretended like he didn't know why she had ordered Dew's death. She wouldn't have long now, her life would be cut short because of one stupid mistake. It was all his fault, too. If he hadn't brought Dew back, none of this would've happened. The least he could do was spend her last few weeks with her, giving her what she had apparently wanted for so long now: Himself.

Emerald laid down in Jolt's lap, smiling and looking up at him. She truly was sorry for what she had made him do, and now, three days later, she wished she could take it back, for his sake more than hers. She wasn't exactly sure, but he seemed happy, holding her in his arms and looking down at her lovingly. They sat alone in her room, lit only by the moonlight reflecting off the freshly fallen snow. She shifted her position to where she buried her head into his chest, and sighed contently. She was happy, just sitting there, being with her Jolt. She felt his paw move to her back, his soft touch moving up and down. He, being of the exactly same species as her, was one of the few that could come into contact with her and not be injured by her spikes. He laid down with her on him, still rubbing her back, and breathing deeply. It was only then that she moved up him, as much as she wanted to keep laying there, enjoying his rubbing. She looked at him face to face, gazing into his eyes. They softened as he looked back at her, not taking his arms away from around her body. She laid down on him, her mouth next to his ear, and whispered, "I'm sorry, Jolty… I'm so, so sorry. Arceus, I never wanted to hurt you. I love you… Ever since we were Eevees, especially on that day when they took me away, I've been head over paws in love with you…" they laid in silence for a while, Jolt searching for acceptable words, Emerald waiting anxiously for his response. An admission, maybe… "I'm sorry, Emerald. I've been blind, oh so blind. I never saw that you had feelings for me, that they were so strong. I love you, Emerald… I'll be whatever you want me to be." Jolt found that the words came easily; that they were true. He knew he loved Dewdrop, but he also had feelings for Emerald. Emerald beamed, despite the fact that no one could see. "Be mine, Jolt. Be my love, be my king, be mine." Jolt blushed when she finished speaking, but not as hard as he thought he might. He wanted to hear her say that, he wanted to be hers, and have her be his. He knew when her plan to kill Dew was discovered, she would die. If he got attached now, it would only make the pain of having her ripped away a hundred times worse. But here they were, so happy together. "I'm yours, Emerald… I'm yours."

The line of red appeared on the horizon, slowly at first, but steadily increasing in thickness. The Arcanian line around the palace had been far too quick to stop, and the palace had just barely been fortified and armed with all the soldiers that could get there in time. _We should consider ourselves lucky that they weren't in the conquering mood…_ Jolt thought as he looked out at the opposing army. They hadn't been burning and pillaging as they might have, but instead stood around the palace, isolating it until their demands had been met. Emerald came and stood by Jolt at the balcony, and he turned and looked at her. It was obvious by her posture and her face that she had been crying. Jolt sighed, and put his comforting arm around her, a tear falling down his own face. "Are you mad…?" he asked her as he pulled her to him, turning and hugging her tightly. "No…" she said, truthfully. She understood that he couldn't do it, and didn't blame him; she wouldn't have had the nerve to hurt him if she had to, no matter what. She loved him too much. She thought about what the demands of the Arcanians as she looked out over the ranks of their army. Death. She had to die for her attempt on Dewdrop's life otherwise the army would strike, and after the palace fell, they would destroy the rest of her nation.

Jolt walked to the crimson command tent of the enemy army, nervous, yet determined. This last ditch effort had to succeed, otherwise his love would die, and as much as he hated to admit it, and could never admit it to Dew, he loved Emerald more. He would die before he let her face the guillotine. As he lifted up the flap and entered, a warm blast of air hit him. There sat the king of the enemy nation, some of his advisors, a few guards, then Dew, and… Jolt was shocked by what he saw. There sat Dewdrop, his Dewdrop, in the arms of an Umbreon. He gawked at them, just standing there, dumbstruck. Dew met his gaze coldly, while the Umbreon smirked at him. The king and his advisors stepped out, obviously leaving the crucial negations to his daughter and the Umbreon. "You look surprised, Jolt." Dew said once her father was gone. Jolt finally snapped out of his paralysis, and looked at her helplessly. "Dew, I- I thought…" he began, but was cut off by her sharp gaze. "You thought what? That I actually loved you? That I could ever have feelings for such a lowly commoner? Well I'll let you in on a little secret: my father asked me to return with you, to do what I did with you, to form a marriage pact between our nations. I never cared about you." Her words cut him like a blade. She got up out of the Umbreon's embrace, whom still wore the same smirk of overwhelming superiority. "This is Prince Lunar, of the Jhaderian nation, my fiancé. He's of pure royal blood, and actually worthy of me, unlike you." She spoke for a minute more, but Jolt couldn't hear anything. She dealt him a deep blow, right to his core. "But enough about these trivial matters. I assume you've come to beg for your weak, petty queen's life?" Jolt looked down, away from her heartless gaze. "She's not weak. She's stronger than you'll ever be, in a way you'll never know." Dew chuckled to herself, then rolled her eyes. "Is she now?" Jolt finally looked up, tears streaming down his cheeks. "No matter, I care not about what you think. Now have you come to make peace, or no?" Jolt was absolutely silent, afraid that the rage seething in and out of him would make him say something he would regret. But it wasn't any use. She had put him down in the harshest way she could, and insulted his Emerald. "I'll never let you lay a finger on her…" Jolt said, quietly but powerfully. At this point, Lunar finally stood. "That freakish green bitch tried to harm my Dewdrop, and she will pay for what she has done." Jolt whirled around, losing every ounce of civility right then. "You shut the fuck up!" he screamed, his rage turning to fury. "I'll tear your sorry ass limb from limb!" The guards stepped forward, but the Umbreon waved them off. "You think you can, filthy pheasant? Well then, with Dewdrop and her father's consent, I'll make you a deal. Tomorrow at dawn, we will have a duel. You and me. If you win, our forces will withdraw. If I do, your queen will burn at the stake." Jolt stood, and shook his outstretched paw. "Tomorrow morning, in front of all," he paused, and looked at Dewdrop coldly. "In front of all, I will stain the ground with your blood." With that, he whirled around and stormed out of the tent. Jolt sobbed the entire way back to the palace, not about killing Lunar, he was an asshole, but about how easily he had been played by Dewdrop. When he returned, he marched straight to Emerald's chamber, and told her everything that had transpired. She tried to comfort him the best that she could, but all she could do was offer him a shoulder to cry on. She hated seeing him like this, seeing him brought low by that scheming bitch, but secretly, she was glad. She had a chance now, and if Jolt prevailed on the battlefield, he would be all hers.

Jolt stood, staring his opponent down in the freshly fallen snow. Silently, they began to circle each other. Both armies were watching, but no one else mattered now. All that mattered for Jolt was saving his emerald and killing the bustard that stood before him. Suddenly, Lunar dashed forward, extending his shadow claws and swiping at Jolt, initiating the battle. Jolt sidestepped easily, and thunderpunched him in the back. He could've killed him right there, but after what had transpired the previous night, it would've been far too quick. Lunar was dreadfully slow, but the punch didn't seem to do much. He spun back around, attempting an underhand slash, which Jolt blocked with his metal claws. They held their claws there for a moment, neither gaining the upper hand, until Jolt spun around and thunderpunched his face with the back of his fist, causing Lunar to stagger back. Again, not much of an effect, but Lunar was far too slow to be much of a threat. Lunar realized melee wasn't going to do him much good, and experimentally fired a shadow ball at him. Jolt responded with his own shadow ball, which cut through Lunar's with ease, and hit him in the face. As usual, a stagger, but not much damage done. Lunar was far slower, and couldn't dish out a ranged attack. He made up for it in his defense, and they were roughly as physically strong as each other. Lunar began to charge up another shadow ball, but Jolt wasn't about to let him do that. He charged up his mighty thunder attack, and struck him before he could fire a shot. This did significantly more than hitting him, but it wasn't enough to kill Lunar. Jolt stuck him again, and again, calling down thunder after thunder, all while slowly advancing. Jolt gave him no time to recover between blasts, and he was still in the same spot by the time Jolt stood in front of him. "As far as princes go," he said, his expression as cold as Dewdrop's, "you're vastly inferior." He glanced up at Dew, who looked at him pleadingly. "Don't!" she screamed, terrified for her love. Jolt regarded her darkly. "You wouldn't have spared Emerald." His paws electrified and sparking, Jolt began to strike Lunar lightning fast, landing a fury of punches, jabs and kicks on him. When he finished his combo, Lunar stood before him, shaking, bloodied, bruised and beaten, blood coming out of his nose and mouth. He fell to his knees, and looked up at Jolt. "Do it." He said, his voice barely more than a whisper. Jolt picked him up by his neck, his claws fully extended and gleaming in the early sunlight. Jolt took a deep breath, and set him down on the ground before him. To his surprise, Lunar regarded him with rage. "How dare you?! Strike me down! Finish me! Am I not worthy?!" Jolt said nothing, but looked up at Dewdrop, and the army behind her. "I am the victor of this duel. Leave our country." With that, he abruptly turned and began to walk back to the castle. Without warning, Lunar let out a savage war cry, and lunged at Jolt. As Jolt turned, things moved in slow motion; he saw Lunar lunging at him, his claws pointed at his throat. Jolt dashed forward, under his opponent, and reached his razor-sharp claws up, closing his eyes tight. A sickening cry of agony was heard as Jolt felt the weight of Lunar falling onto his claws.

Jolt looked out at the red enemy command tent, hating the Leafeon within it. He then looked at the guillotine that had been set up below, by his own people. They didn't have a choice, as the castle was quickly running out of supplies, and the Arcanians were liable to attack any day. They had no choice. Ever since he had killed Lunar, she had refused to leave until Emerald was dead in retribution. _Why did she have to be so damn stubborn? _Jolt wondered as he turned around to see Emerald sleeping on her bed. Since the incident with Dew, it had become more of their bed, as Jolt had slept with her every night since then. He slowly crawled into bed with her, for what was to be the last time. If he couldn't figure something out by noon the next day, she would die. He couldn't let her die, though. He loved her far too much to let anyone take her away from him now, least of all Dewdrop. The bitter injustice of the situation, the fact that they hadn't kept up their end of the bargain, was what stung the most. Jolt wasn't going to let Emerald die. There was no way. He had to find a way to save her, or he may as well be the one getting his head chopped off. Jolt got out of bed, and quietly exited the room. He was going to have a very busy night.

Jolt stood on the platform, anxious, but his face full of fake fear and sadness. Off to his right, a light showed in the bell tower. _Perfect._ He thought. They were ready. His plan had a chance. Dew looked at the rope in front of her, then to the queen, then to Jolt. _Why did it have to be me who pulled the rope? _She thought sadly. _Why did dad make me?_ _I never even wanted this… _She felt horrible, and standing there on the platform was the last place she wanted to be. But, Emerald had brought it on herself. After all, it was their own fault for trying to kill her. "Jolt, is there anything you would like to say to the queen before she is beheaded?" Dew said smugly, hiding the pain and regret behind a mask of superiority and indifference. Jolt nodded, and walked over in front of her, looking at her crying face. In front of everyone, his entire kingdom, as the execution was televised, he told Emerald how much he loved her. He topped his declaration of love off with a passionate, drawn-out kiss. She kissed him back, full of love and passion, enjoying what she thought would be her last moments, well spent with the love of her life. She hadn't been told of the plan. If she had, her demeanor may have changed and been more calm, which may have given them away. Besides, it made the kiss, her emotion, and what she would feel when Jolt rescued her so much more real. As he drew away, and stood before her, he glanced at Dew. He thought it hard to think how he ever could've had feelings for her as he saw the non-chalant look on her face. She wouldn't have felt anything about killing Emerald. Jolt turned, and nodded at Inferno, who drew away. In a few moments, if all went according to plan, the Arcanians would crush these invaders. Their blockade of the palace would be their downfall. Dew read out the charges. "Queen Emerald. You have been found guilty of attempted assassination on the princess of Arcania. The penalty, is death, by beheading. She then cast the paper aside, and took hold of the rope. Emerald stayed strong the entire time, crying, but never once had she complained or begged for mercy. Dew pulled on the rope. Now was the time to act.

Dew pulled the rope to its fullest, and the blade of the guillotine began to fall. _Now!_ Jolt screamed mentally. He let out a mighty war cry, and faster than the bade could fall, engaged his iron claws and stopped it. In a single, swift liquid motion, he cut the guillotine in two, and the blade fell away harmlessly. Emerald fell backward as Jolt turned and faced Dewdrop, who was looking at him, bewildered. There would've been no mercy for Emerald, so there would be no mercy for Dewdrop, not this time. He lunged forward, and drove his claws through her chest. For a minute, no one moved, or spoke a word. Jolt held Dew in his arms, not removing his claws, until she leaned forward, shaking, to his ear. "I never meant any of what I said, you know… They made me say it, forced me to be with that asshole prince, and made me do what I did…" At this point, Jolt retracted his claws, and held her dying form in his arms. The crowd were no longer the only ones in utter shock. "My father has wanted her dead for some time now… thought this would be an excellent opportunity…" she coughed up a bit of blood, even as he blood ran down her chest from the stab wound. "I never wanted this, Jolty… I wanted you…" Jolt fell to his knees, not daring to let her go yet, tears now streaming down his cheeks. What had he done? "I understand why Emerald did it… I'm not mad, I swear… But now, you go… make her happy, b-be with her… But promise me one thing…" She took his paw and held it in hers, giving it a weak squeeze. "N-never forget me, Jolty… I swear, even a-after Arceus takes me, I'll never forget you. O-our time together may have been fleeting, but I k-know what I feel… I love you, Jolt. I will always, a-always… love… you…"

When Dew's body went limp in his arms, Jolt let out a wounded cry of agony. Why had he went and killed her? Why had he acted so rash, striking out in hate? If only he could've restrained himself… The people; everyone, the enemy army, their guards, and even Emerald, all stood motionless. There were two fast-acting Audinos, whom, when seeing Dew be stabbed, immediately made their way over. Now they were up on the platform and quickly retrieved Dew's body, and bore her away to the palace's medical chamber. They ran as fast as they could with the limp body, making sure she moved as little as possible. Jolt stood, and along with everyone else in the crowd, watched them enter the palace and disappear from view. Jolt regained his composure as quickly as he could, and grabbed the now-bloody microphone that Dew had used to announce the charges. "Arcanians. Queen Emerald will not die today, nor by any unnatural causes. The body of the beloved princess Dewdrop will be returned to you shortly, but now, you will now leave our country immediately, or you will be completely obliterated." As if on command, a line of blue appeared behind the hapless Arcanian army. The Fridan army had mobilized during the night, and gotten into position under the cover of darkness, completely undetected. Now, the Arcanians were utterly surrounded. Emerald got up and stood beside Jolt as they watched the enemy army turn, and heard several frightened and surprise shouts. Jolt set the microphone on a nearby table as Emerald put her arm around him. "You acted like a real king today…" she said as together, they watched the Arcanian king slowly walk from the camp to where they were. "A king. My king."

All of Dew's speech had been captured on film, and revealed as evidence against the king. His entire army had stopped supporting the campaign then, though they didn't have a choice, and he was forced to retreat back to his own nation. The Arcanians left as quickly and as quietly as they had come, and by the end of the day had all returned to their own land. Jolt had stopped the death of the queen, and was now beloved by all of Frida, especially Emerald. That night, as he undressed in her room, she came up from behind, and put her arms around him. Neither spoke as Jolt turned around, and Emerald took her paws off him. By unspoken consent, they went to the bathroom, and Jolt started a shower while Emerald undressed. When the water was warm, and both dirty Jolteons were naked, they climbed into the tub together. The silence was unbroken as they sat down, relaxing as the warm water fell on them from above. Jolt laid back against the cushioned edge while Emerald stopped the drain, and little by little, the tub began to fill. When the water level hit their waste lines, Emerald turned around to face Jolt. Her shiny green fur was soaked, and it fell down, covering one of her eyes. She then pulled herself up and on him, their bellies touching, and held him close to her. There, she laid her head on his chest for just a little while, snuggling with him as he rubbed her wet head, until the water level rose to his chest and she was forced to open the drain. She let out most of the water, then closed the drain halfway so that the shower would keep the water level constant. While her back was turned, Jolt took some of the soap on the edge of the tub, squirted some in his paw, and gently began to rub it into her back. He didn't stop till he had massaged the soap into her entire back, nor did she really want him to. She turned, allowing the shower to clean off the soap, and he repeated the process on her side, then the rest of her body. She loved the feeling of him touching her, of having his paws caress her body almost as much as he enjoyed making her feel that way. Right as he was about to put the sop back, she fell onto her back, and spread her legs to him. "Nuh uh uh, Jolty… I think you missed a spot…" They both grinned, in perfect sync, as Jolt squirted a large glob of soap onto his paw, some falling off and landing on the tip of his growing penis. It was going to be a fun night.

A few days after their nation had been freed, Jolt made time to head down to the infirmary. The medics had been working on Dew tirelessly since she had been brought in, and her death had not been announced yet. Maybe there was a chance… The guards waved him in, and he slowly entered the dark wood double doors. The infirmary was set up like a hospital, and he walked into a reception area. The Bellossom looked up from her desk, and smiled at him. "I'm, uh, looking to visit Dewdrop?" Jolt said nervously, hoping he would be allowed entrance. "Third door on the right." Jolt nodded, and followed her directions to the door. He picked up a few flowers that were in a vase nearby, drew a deep breath, and slowly put his paw on the knob. The door slowly opened, silently as if it had been recently oiled, which it had. He entered, and put the flowers in the empty vase be her bed, and stood in front of her. She had a section of bandages across her chest where he had wounded her, but other than that she was just the same as before, though a little more pale. She opened her eyes as he stood before her, and offered him a weak smile. "Thanks for putting me in here, asshole," she joked, and he stifled a chuckle. "I'm glad to see that you're okay, Dewwy…" he said, then went over and sat down in a chair next to the bed. "Listen, I'm… I'm so sorry for what I did back there, I-"she cut him off by placing her paw at his mouth. "It's okay Jolt, I'm sorry for the cruelty, and the deception. Let's just call it even?" Jolt sighed, then nodded, and took her paw in his. "So, uh, now that that Umbreon prince whatever is out of the picture…" Dew giggled, then leaned in and kissed his nose. "My father would hate me, but, he's an asshole, so I guess if he would hate it, it must be good." Now it was him who leaned forward, up into her face. When their lips met, their paws found their way around each other.

Roughly a week after what was now referred to as the "Arcanian Indecent," Jolt sat in one of the parlors, snacking on some berries and watching TV. He had been relieved of his servant duties, and was now free to do as he wished, treated like royalty. No sooner had he swallowed an Oran berry, then did a doctor walk in, followed by Emerald and Dewdrop, who had recently been freed from the infirmary. They both sat on the couch with Jolt, and curled up on both sides of him, snuggling into both of his sides. Jolt was pleasantly surprised, but looked up at the doctor for answers. "Well, as they insisted, I'm going to be the one to deliver the news." He straightened up for a moment, then relaxed, and took a deep breath, looking at the very confused Jolt. "We recently did blood tests on both Queen Emerald, and Princess Dewdrop. The results were shocking, but not surprising." By now, Jolt was scared that they had come down with some illness, but the doctor continued. "We found, that, well… Uh… Well, to be frank, they both have eggs in them, and you're now a daddy. Congratulations." With that, he turned and left, leaving the girls giggling and Jolt sitting there, dumbstruck. "Dew and I have made amends," Emerald began as Dew snuggled into his lap, and closed her eyes. "And we decided that we're both going to be with you. It's our decision, not yours." Jolt looked at her, then at Dew, then blacked out.

Less than a month after receiving the news, Jolt stood at the alter in front of the castle, surrounded by the castle staff, nobles from their nation, and some of Dew's close friends and relatives. Jolt noted that her father was not in attendance. He was a bit disappointed, but not surprised. Polygamy was perfectly acceptable in their nation, and every other one Jolt knew of, and was practiced occasionally. "And do you Jolt, take Dewdrop and Emerald to be you're lawfully wedded wives?" Jolt snapped back to reality, and proudly said "I do." He gave both of their paws a squeeze, which were returned by them instantly. "Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wives. You may now kiss your mates." No sooner had the priest finished than did Emerald and Dewdrop plant kisses on his lips at the same time. Cries of disgust went up from Star and Lace, Jolt's two new-born daughters, causing all of the nation to laugh. King Jolt, Queen Emerald and Queen Dewdrop ruled Frida from that day forward, ushering in a golden age of peace and prosperity to the nation. And they were happy. And Jolt was happy.


End file.
